Todo mundo debe crecer
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Karin hubiera querido ser siempre una niña, pero eso no era posible. A sus 15 años es una hermosa mujer, con alma de niña, por eso con la llegada de un viejo conocido no sabrá que es lo que le pasa en su mente y corazón. Tampoco ayuda en nada el sempai mujeriego del club al que pertenece. Debe aprender que todo mundo debe crecer, aunque se confunda. AU
1. Malditas hormonas

**Hola como dije aquí traigo un nuevo fic Hitsukarin. Estaba leyendo un par de fic´s y escuchando la radio cuando la inspiración me asalto, así sin más inmediatamente corrí a mi laptop a escribir. Agradezco a quienes leyeron **Par de extraños**.**

**Espero les guste. Disculpen si hay occ, por cierto los personajes tienen la nueva apariencia.**

**Esto será un two-shot.**

**Dejen por favor muchos review´s, ¿Sí?**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach, por desgracia, es de Tite Kubo, jodido troll talentoso, no más no nos da lo que queremos o sea ¡ICHIRUKI! Y porque no, Hitsukarin.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Malditas Hormonas**

**.**

**.**

Ciertamente los niños tienen las cosas más fáciles, no se tienen que preocupar por cursilerías y tonterías como los adolescentes o adultos, como ropa, zapatos y citas para los primeros, engaños, matrimonio, hijos, cuentas o cosas así para los segundos, si bien ellos tienen sus propios problemas, los solucionan tan fácil como es llorar y sujetarse de las manos para luego sonreír y reír como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Ah que bueno era ser niño! Lástima que a cierta edad se deja de serlo**. **A los 11 los cuerpos pequeños de los niños, comienzan a sufrir los irreversibles cambios de la adolescencia y sus inocentes mentes son llenadas de pensamientos sobre cosas más complicadas y a veces inapropiadas, dígase pervertidas sin pasarse y natural para esa curiosidad nueva que sienten por el sexo opuesto.

Aunque claro quienes se veían renuentes al cambio tenían la cosa mucho mas liada que cualquier otro. Ese era el caso de Kurosaki Karin, la pobre había aceptado a duras penas el cambio físico que le pasó durante 4 años, se volvió más alta, sus piernas, fuertes por el futbol, se tornearon y alargaron, curvas inexistentes hacia años aparecieron por todos lados, su pecho se abultó y sus caderas se ancharon. Su rostro se volvió bello, a pesar de ese semblante enojado que siempre ponía y que a su hermana le recordaba la cara de su hermano mayor, seguía siendo hermoso, largas pestañas negras y grandes ojos oscuros resaltaban contra esa preciosa piel cremosa y clara. Su cabello azabache lacio y sedoso creció, pero ella lo cortaba para que no pasara mas allá de sus hombros, lo menos que quería era tener un estorbo mientras jugaba. Ah pero claro, lo había olvidado cuando había cumplido13 ya no pudo jugar futbol. Claro que ya no podía, no luego de que deshonrosamente ganaran un partido, porque los idiotas del otro equipo quedaban embobados por la ruda belleza de la capitana, como energúmena había exigido a sus compañeros que le respondieran si ella era un distractor, y a pesar de la pena y el miedo que tenían los chicos, no pudieron responder otra cosa más que la verdad, si ella era una distracción. Fue entonces que decidió dejar de lado el futbol, aunque le doliera en el alma, y dedicarse a otra cosa, se unió al club de kendo y a veces ayudaba al club de arquería de la secundaria. Pero seguía extrañando correr sudorosa tras un balón y sentir la adrenalina y la excitación en la sangre cuando anotaba un gol.

Ahora la Kurosaki se encontraba en medio de la clase de matemáticas, hacía tres meses que había comenzado el primer año en el bachillerato y dos años desde que había dejado su deporte favorito, luchaba intrínsecamente contra el aburrimiento y trataba poner toda su atención en la ecuación de la pizarra. En su mente rondaban sin cansancio algunos problemas del club, el maldito de Kushitsujin-sempai capitán del mismo, la había dejado botada con todo el trabajo, por dios ella acababa de entrar, pero el mujeriego de su superior la trataba como si llevara el mismo tiempo que él en el club. Incluso le había puesto un mote fastidioso. Gruñó tras su libro cuando recordó como la había dejado con todas las papeletas del club el día anterior.

_-Hime-chan, mi familia tiene unos asuntos de la empresa que tratar estos días, por lo que no podre quedarme luego de clases y no podre ocuparme de los asuntos del club, así que me harías un favor si lo haces tú-_ sonrió tan anchamente que quiso darle un golpe en la nariz con el Shinai, el peliverde, bastante apuesto, ni tarde ni perezoso le quitó la espada de bambú y la había sustituido por un pesado conjunto de papeles_ –Eres realmente linda Hime-chan, gracias por apoyar al club_- luego había salido pintando como cobarde y vago que era, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de negarse.

Resopló y los mechones que lograban escaparse de su desgarbada e improvisada coleta se elevaron por el aire que los empujaba. Estaba tan irritada que cuando una pequeña bola de papel rosa cayó en su cabeza, estuvo a punto de tomarla y levantarse estrepitosamente de la silla y gritar un : "_¿Quién mierda aventó esto?" _ Cuando sus ojos captaron a tiempo, su nombre escrito con la linda caligrafía de su hermana melliza, enarcó una ceja y levantó el rostro buscándola, ellas no estaban en la misma clase, entonces ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Miró la respuesta escondida detrás de la ventana del pasillo, su hermana se asomaba apenas por ahí, su cabello castaño peinado ágilmente en una coleta de lado y sus ojos redondos y brillantes la miraron como quien hace una travesura, lo bueno era que se sentaba en la esquina cercana a esa ventana. Giró su rostro a la bola entre sus manos y la deshizo con cuidado, leyó las palabras de su hermana en el arrugado papel

-_"Karin-chan, recuerda que Hitsugaya-kun se muda hoy a nuestra casa, no vayas a perderte por ahí luego del club, tengo pensado una cena muy buena además Onii-chan vendrá a casa con Rukia-nee."_

Joder que lo había olvidado, agradeció a su hermana el haberle recordado aquello, aunque no le agradaba el vivir con un chico un año mayor que ella, era un favor que su padre iba a realizarle a un muy buen amigo suyo que vivía en Nagano. El cual había recibido un puesto en el extrajeron por 3 años, pero su hijo se había negado a irse por lo que su padre, con su estúpido buen corazón le había ofrecido ser su tutor en su ausencia y es que la madre del susodicho había muerto al dar a luz por lo que no había quien lo cuidara en Japón. Claro era bueno que la habitación de su hermano estuviera disponible, ya que este se había mudado con su novia. Pero no dejaba de ser una molestia para ella, hacia mucho que no veía a Hitsugaya, desde que tenía 5 años si no mal recordaba y sabe Dios como seria ahora, lo recordaba vagamente como un marginado por el peculiar tono blanco de sus cabellos pero no sabía cómo sería luego de tanto tiempo. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza consciente de que su melliza lo vería.

Más problemas para ella, eso era lo que significa aquel recordatorio.

* * *

El calor aquella tarde era rotundamente insoportable apenas eran la 5 solo llevaban una hora y cuarto de entrenamiento y ya sentía que nadaba en sudor bajo el equipo de kendo que llevaba puesto, jadeó y apretó en mango del Shinai antes de dar un buen golpe en la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros. La temperatura solo la hacía sentirse más irritada y no ayudaba en nada el ridículo club de fan´s que la observaban desde la puerta del dojo. Era popular entre la comunidad masculina de todos los grados por ser una belleza indomable, puesto que nadie había logrado salir con ella desde que entró a la escuela. Pero ¡Joder! A ella ningún idiota le gustaba, ella había aceptado su cambio físico, pero jamás aceptaría el mental, aborrecía las pláticas de las adolescentes comunes, que iban de zapatos hasta chicos. Brutos e ineptos, eso pensaba de los hombres de su edad. Solo sabían ser pervertidos y andar tras las chicas a ver quién era tan tonta y caía para llevárselas a la cama. En un rápido movimiento tumbó a su compañero con el Shinai ganando el encuentro, no es que los odiara a todos pero uno podía ser suficiente para cagar la situación. Suspiró, era mejor que se calmara, se quito el casco y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el sudor, suspiros y chiflidos se escucharon, había una razón para el mote que le había puesto Kushitsujin-sempai.

Ella era tan hermosa y ruda que parecía una princesa guerrera.

-Hime-sama tan hermosa como siempre- gritó un sujeto.

-Parece una guerrera del periodo Heian.

-Está mirando hacia acá.

-Cásate conmigo Hime-sama.

Karin frunció el ceño con desagrado, maldito sea el sempai por su culpa le decían así. Se giró hacia su compañero que la miraba embelesado.

-Buen encuentro- halagó tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo- Seguiremos practicando mañana por la mañana, pueden irse por hoy- avisó con voz autoritaria, como si le estuviera hablando a un escuadrón.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los demás y se fueron a las duchas, ella se dispuso a recoger todo. Aun debía hacer papeleo y otras cosas, pero aun podía llegar a tiempo si hacia un soberano esfuerzo.

-Sólo tengo que apurarme- se dijo antes de irse también a bañar.

Si claro apurarse como no, rebuznó mientras corría por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. El papeleo era tan jodidamente pesado que sin esperárselo se quedo dormida, chasqueó la lengua tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas de sus hermanos. Brincó los escalones de dos en dos y se pregunto cómo es que había tantos en la escuela, cuando estaba por bajar el último tramo de escaleras una mata blanca apareció de pronto, en un fallido intento de freno lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero resbalo e iba a golpearse en la nuca, de no haber sido porque la persona dueña de dicho cabello la jaló bruscamente de la muñeca, en un enredado momento ambos estaban en el suelo, para el colmo ella debajo de la persona, que resulto ser un chico.

-Mierda, mi culo- se quejo la azabache.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz grave cuestionó muy cercas de su rostro, los ojos de Karin se abrieron como un par de platos al notar que estaban a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su reparación en la cara y su cuerpo siendo aprisionado contra el suelo por el del chico, sus ojos turquesa miraban directos a los suyos y su cabello blanco y despeinado le rozaba la frente haciéndole cosquillas, pudo sentir a pesar de la ropa una muy buena musculatura y percibir un olor a sandia y hombre que la mareaban, sin quererlo se sonrojo.

-_¿Qué mierda?- _gritó mentalmente. Malditas hormonas de adolescente.

-Oye…-volvió a llamar.

-Estoy bien, ahora quítate que me aplastas- gruñó.

-Como siempre tan femenina- sonrió de medio lado e ignoro la orden de apartarse de ella -Karin.

-¿Cómo…?- pestañeó aturdida -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Que pésima memoria tienes Kurosaki- el ojiturquesa meneó la cabeza con desapruebo.

-No me digas Kurosaki huh…-su cerebro había reaccionado solo, no le gustaba que le llamaran por su apellido.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas?- preguntó serio.

-No idiota, ahora quítate- frunció el ceño y la boca se le torció hacia abajo.

-Ya veo- susurró, se quitó de encima suyo y la ojinegra pudo reincorporarse.

-Gracias- resopló sarcástica.

-Lo que sea, mejor vayamos a tu casa- indicó poniéndose de pie. Ella lo miro totalmente aturdida.

-¿Por qué rayos irías a mi casa idiota pelo-de lejía?- insultó enojada.

-Niña tomboy, vine por ti porque Kurosaki-san estaba preocupada-respondió fastidiado y con una venita en la sien. Aunque de tomboy y niña no tenía ni un pelo, pensó mirándola de arriba abajo disimuladamente.

-¿Yuzu? Como… ¡¿Eres Hitsugaya?- exclamó sorprendida. El no le contestó en cambio rodo los ojos. Ella estaba que no se lo creía, el marginado que esperaba se veía tan apuesto, alto, le sacaba medio palmo, y de cierta forma orgulloso.

-Vamos, que se hace más tarde, no me sorprendería que ya estuviera por llamar a la policía si no llegamos- dijo, Karin palideció Yuzu era muy capaz de eso, por lo que tragándose algo de su orgullo emprendió el paso

Y así fue como los problemas de Karin habían comenzado, las hormonas podían ser muy crueles con sus portadores y ella no se esperaba lo que estaba por venir, ni por asomo.

* * *

2 meses, dos infernales y monstruosos meses había pasado desde que el albino llego a la residencia Kurosaki. Karin estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, últimamente actuaba como una idiota total si Toshiró, como se llamaba el ojiturquesa, estaba cercas suyo y el muy imbécil la molestaba a veces a propósito con comentarios que la ponían nerviosa y sonrojada. No entendía porque sudaba demás o suspiraba igual que el estúpido club de fan´s que tenía el idiota, era increíble que fuera tan popular con lo pesado que era incluso su hermana se llevaba bien con él, hasta Ichigo, aunque siempre que se vieran el peliblanco le exigiera que lo llamase Hitsugaya y no Toshiro. No entendía a su propio cuerpo y eso la frustraba, por lo que prefería no liarse con ella misma e ignorarlo en la escuela, que bueno que iba un año más atrás que él y que los edificios estuvieran separados, lástima que no podía evitar tener que verlo en el almuerzo, pues Yuzu lo preparaba para los tres y en las practicas del club, ya que Toshiro estaba en el mismo que ella, debía admitirlo era bueno en todo, incluso sacaba muy buenas notas y era el mejor del club, pero no lo soportaba y si a eso le sumaba que Vivian juntos, se quería arrancar los cabellos.

-Tal vez te gusta- había exclamado al aire Kushitsujin-sempai mientras se balanceaba en el barandal de la azotea. La morena había ido a buscarlo por unas cosas y sabe dios como, pero termino por contarle sus problemas al mujeriego de su capitán.

-Ni loca- su respuesta había salido atropellada y casi nada creíble.

-Es normal que te guste un chico Hime-chan- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Pero el no- rotundamente se negaba a esa posibilidad.

-Entonces ten una cita conmigo_-_ medio bromeo y ella le otorgó un buen golpe seguido de un improperio que una princesa jamás diría, luego se había ido enojada por lo descarado del comportamiento del sempai.

-Él…-la morocha se detuvo en las escaleras y fijó la mirada en el suelo, podría tal vez estarse…- No, no me gusta para nada.-negó furiosamente con la cabeza. Apretando los puños la ojinegra siguió su camino. Definitivamente no sentía nada por él. No iba a ser como las estúpidas chicas que había su alrededor, no le interesaban las cosas cursiles del amor ¿Amor? Ja, si como no, lo que sentía por Toshiro era… ¿odio? No, no era eso, aborrecimiento e irritación sí, pero odio jamás ¿Por qué? Lanzó un grito ahogado al ver que estaba pensando nuevamente en él como venía haciendo de un tiempo para acá.

-¡Por favor sal conmigo!- una vocecilla la había hecho detenerse. Diablos estaba por escuchar una tonta confesión, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pues no le incumbía aquel asunto.

-Yo…-quedo con el pie en aire al escuchar la voz del albino, maldición se le estaban confesando. Quiso irse pero algo muy dentro suyo la detuvo, una sensación que le revolvía el estomago y le molestaba en el pecho. Girando sobre sus talones asomo su cabeza y pudo ver al ojiturquesa dándole la espalda y a una menuda chica de largo cabello rubio, muy guapa cabe decir.

-Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero por favor Hitsugaya-san dame una oportunidad de ser tu novia- la tintineante voz de la chica suplicó con miedo y desespero. El albino se rascó la cabeza, liado por aquello esa era la quinta confesión que recibía en el día.

-Déjame pensarlo- suspiró, estaba harto pues parecía que por más que rechazaba a las chicas, seguían apareciendo mas y mas, como cucarachas. Tal vez lo que hacía falta era que ya tuviera una novia para ver si así se mantenían al margen, después de todo, aquella compañera de salón era algo mona, pero no se comparaba a cierta pelinegra.

-Kya~ esperare tu respuesta- la alegría se le veía tatuada en la cara. En cambio la morocha estaba en shock, por un segundo pensó que la rechazaría como a todas, ¿por qué a ella no? Espera eso a ella le debía importar un cuerno, tal vez si el albino conseguía novia se le quitaría la cara de amargado que se cargaba, pero algo no cuadraba en su cabeza y era ese malestar que sentía en su pecho.

El timbre sonó Toshiro y esa chica se fueron juntos por el pasillo, Karin seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, tan ida estaba que casi saltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Si no te apuras, una de ellas te lo va a quitar Hime-chan- advirtió con voz sosegada en su oreja Kushitsujin-sempai.

-Que se lo quede, a mi no me importa- giró el rostro, el capitán sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entonces ten una cita conmigo_-_ reitero lo que había dicho en la azotea.

-¿Quieres que te golpeé o…? ¿Kushi…tsujin-sem…pai?- susurró entrecortadamente al ver la seriedad que refulgía en los hermosos ojos zafiro del peliverde.

-Esta vez lo digo enserio Karin- debía ser cierto, puesto que no la había llamado por el mote. No podía decirle que no.

-So-solo una cita ¿vale?-respondió tras un largo silencio incomodo entre los dos, el ojizafiro sonrió como siempre.

-Vale. A hora vayamos a clase o nos llamaran la atención, te veo después para hablar sobre eso Hime-chan- le revolvió el cabello y se fue a su salón, la pelinegra se quedo unos segundo más ahí parada, comenzaba a tener una leve sensación de confusión.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- sacudió la cabeza irritada y emprendió el paso hacia su aula.

Que complicado era ser adolescente.

No sabía a qué se debía exactamente, solo podía asegurar que el ambiente no le agradaba para nada; como podría hacerlo si el peliblanco desprendía un extraña aura amenazador, sin mencionar la de su club de fan´s, todo iba profesado hacia el capitán y este último se había puesto más empalagoso con ella. Tal vez había sido mala idea aceptar la cita.

- Kushitsujin-sempai, no me deja terminar con las labores del festival- y es que como el festival de invierno seria en una semana debían preparar todo, a su club le había tocado empotrar las bases para las pancartas y medir el tamaño de estas por lo que no podía hacerlo bien si alguien estaba encima suyo y no la dejaba ni acercarse a la escalera.

-¿Hime-chan cuando me llamaras por mi nombre y no por mi apellido?- inquirió abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Si lo hago me dejara hacer mi trabajo?- el asintió sonriendo como un niño. La morena suspiró

-Kaoru-sempai-susurró.

-¡Tan linda Hime-chan!- exclamó y froto su mejilla contra la de ella. Empezaba a enojarse cuando el peliverde la soltó, al menos sabia mantener su palabra. Se acerco al área donde estaba la escalera.

-Oigan tengan cuidado idiotas- regañó a unos chicos que estaban jugando con una pancarta cercana a la escalera- Pueden lastimarse o lastimar a alguien.

-Lo sentimos Hime-sama- se disculparon apenados.

-Vaya que tienes pegue- comentó burlón el peliblanco a su espalda –Pero sigo preguntándome porque los regañas tu y no él- con un movimiento de cabeza indico a Kaoru que coqueteaba con una chicas de segundo.

-No es muy responsable a veces- aseguró frunciendo el ceño, luego su semblante se relajo- pero es un buen sujeto- sonrió como quien habla de un hermano. Pero para el albino no fue así, frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaba para nada la cercanía de esos dos.

-Hmp- respondió.

-Vamos hay trabajo que hacer Toshiro- le palmeo el hombro, eran raros y escasos los momentos en los que podían estar en paz, por ello eran especiales.

El albino se acercó a uno de sus compañeros para ayudarle con unas cosas de los diseños y Karin trepó la escalera, debían comenzar a medir pero ninguno se había atrevido a subir la vieja y casi podrida estructura de madera. Pero a ella eso no le daba miedo, total si se caía no podía se peor que cuando se fracturaba por el futbol, a hora que lo pensaba se había roto casi todo el cuerpo en su niñez por lo que debía tener un cuerpo resistente como recompensa.

-Vamos no empujes idiota- jugueteaban los mismo chicos a los que había regañado anteriormente, la morena vio que estaban peligrosamente cercas de las pancartas y podrían tirarlas.

-Oigan…

-Tonto tu empezaste- le devolvió el empuje y el chico chocó contra las pancartas.

-¡Cuidado idiotas!- lo había gritado más por ellos que por ella misma.

Todo pareció en cámara lenta, las pancartas caían los chicos miraban aterrorizados como la escalera se partía y el cuerpo de la pelinegra caía de una altura similar a la de un segundo piso. Su esbelto cuerpo chocó estrepitosamente contra un montón de pancartas. Nadie dijo nada por un par de segundos, todo mundo miraba horrorizado la escena, que si bien no tenía sangre era muy fea, Kaoru no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos Toshiró.

-¡Hime-sama!- salieron del mutismo pero los cuerpos no les reaccionaban.

-¡Karin!-el albino que se había obligado a sí mismo a reaccionar llego barrido a su lado, vio para su mala suerte que la morena estaba desmayada, reviso rápidamente si tenía un golpe serio, pero no había mas allá de raspones y pequeñas cortadas vaya que había tenido suerte. En un impulso de adrenalina causado por el miedo, la cargo en vilo pegándola protectoramente a su pecho, procurando no lastimarla más.

-¡Karin!- el peliverde se había puesto en su camino.

-Quítate idiota, esto pasó por qué no eres responsable-aunque en parte era cierto, en realidad no quería culparlo solo quitarlo de en medio y funciono, en peliblanco despareció con Karin entre sus brazos y el ojzafiro miró serio al suelo, él tenía razón.

* * *

Negro, negro y más negro, ¿Por qué estaba en un mundo de completa oscuridad? Sabía la respuesta pero tenía la sensación de no recordarla, se sentía aletargada y por la negrura no podía decir a ciencia cierta si estaba parada, sentada o acostada. El silencio reinaba, como si cualquier sonido pudiera ser capaz de romperla en mil pedazos, su voz parecía inexistente como si nunca la hubiera tenido y su cuerpo… era como tenerlo entumecido.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_fue la pregunta que se disparo en su mente con una voz distorsionada, como la voz de un fantasma y no la suya.

-Karin…-una voz lejana la llamaba y sintió como algo rozaba su mejilla. Se pregunto quién podría ser –Despierta idiota- oh era Toshiro, ¿Por qué le llamaba idiota? ¿Por qué le pedía que despertara? Quería responderle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo –Por favor.- y como si de un pulso eléctrico se tratara su cuerpo cobro vida nuevamente y sus ojos por fin se abrieron. Cierto había tenido un accidente. Sus ojos irritados por el cambio de fondo miraron los colores estrambóticos de su alrededor con cierto malestar en la boca del estomago.

-Toshiro- sonó tan débil que quiso carraspear.

-Karin- él se acerco a ella.-Eres… ¡Tan idiota!-reclamó frunciendo el ceño, ella enarco una ceja, reincorporo medio cuerpo en la camilla de la enfermería.

-¡¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas imbécil?

-Te pusiste en peligro por descuidada, en serio querías matarte sino no hubieras subido a esa escalera tan peligrosa- sus ojos turquesa tenían un toque de alivio y enojo.

-¿Cómo si yo hubiera sabido que pasaría?

-Aun así hiciste que me preocupara.

-Que te den, y eso a mí que me importa yo no te pedí que lo hicieras- le saco la lengua.

-Por eso…- su rostro se sonrojo parcialmente, la morena no sabía si era por enojo o por otra cosa.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu novia- sugirió con desdén y desvió la mirada

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál novia?- levanto una ceja escéptico.

-No te hagas el estúpido, la chica guapa que se te confeso ¿Cuál otra?-gruñó sonrojándose molesta. El la miro sorprendido.

-Karin, tu… ¿estás celosa?- pregunto divertido.

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué debería? Es tu vida y si tienes novia no me importa tal vez te quite lo amargado- una venita apareció en la sien del peliblanco.

-No soy amargado y acéptalo estas celosa.

-Ya te dije que no, además que te importa cómo me sienta es mi problema al fin de cuentas- declaró.

-Me importa porque…

-¡Hitsugaya!- la voz de Kushitsujin resonó feroz, el peliverde se acerco desde la puerta y se paró al otro lado de Karin –No deberías tratarla así, aun debe estar tranquila luego del golpe.

-Hmp.

-Kaoru-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a disculparme- se sentó en la cama junto a ella y tomó la mano de la morena entre las suyas. La morocha se sonrojo y nerviosa aparto su extremidad.

-N-no es necesario, fue un accidente- aseguró acalorada, Toshiro los miró de reojo.

-No, si yo fuera más serio no hubiese ocurrido y no estarías lastimada- murmuró abatido- lo siento, prometo cambiar.

-Serás estúpido- ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, ella frunció el ceño en una mueca seria –Tu eres como eres, no podías evitar un accidente, estoy bien eso es lo que cuenta y si quieres cambiar, ten por seguro que te pateare el culo idiota- el peliverde parpadeó confundido pero al verla tan seria solo atino a reír.

-Vale, no cambiare- dijo entre risas- pero…- miró la cercanía de Toshiro al cuerpo de la morena –No me rendiré- aquello era un declaración de guerra para el albino, puesto que kaoru no era ciego para no ver que el peliblanco sentía algo por Karin. Ambos se miraron serios y con una chispa entre ellos.

-¿Eh?- exclamo aturdida.

-Nada, o por cierto ¿no vino tu hermana hoy? Cuando fui a buscarla para avisare no la encontré-cambió de tema.

-Pescó un refriado y que bueno, es tan pusilánime que se hubiera puesto histérica.- suspiró, conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-Oh entonces yo te llevare a casa-sonrio el ojizafiro.

-No será necesario, yo la llevare- interrumpió Toshiro.

-Pero…

-Vivimos juntos, sería un desperdicio que fueras- su voz sonó seria, Karin puso los ojos en blanco no sabía el porqué de esas actitudes.

-Entonces, cuídate Hime-chan nos vemos luego.

-Claro aun tenemos un asunto pendiente sempai- se miraron cómplices el asintió.

-Estaré esperando ansioso- y se fue.

-¿Que se traen ustedes?- inquirió molesto el albino al sentirse excluido.

-Nada.

El sol comenzaba a meterse cuando Karin y Toshiro iban de regreso a casa, la morena se había quedado a descansar un poco más en la enfermería puesto que le dolían las piernas como para caminar y aun así termino por ser cargada en caballito por el ojiturquesa. Su pecho se aplastaba contra la amplia espalda del peliblanco, no podía evitar sentirse abochornada, sentía que su corazón latía locamente en su pecho y se preguntaba si todos los chicos eran tan fuertes y tenían la espalda tan ancha. Caminaban al lado del rio que se tiño de los colores del atardecer.

-Karin-llamó con su voz gruesa el peliblanco, habían estado en silencio desde que salieron, un silencio en el que podía apreciar sus delgados brazos entorno a su cuello, su calor, su olor a jazmín y el tamboreo de su corazón contra su espalda. Quería quedarse así. Pero también quería escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué?- susurró adormilada, los medicamentos que le había dado la enfermera para el dolor después de despertar estaban haciendo efecto, sin mencionar el movimiento arrullador de los pasos del albino.

-¿Te gusta Kushitsujin?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo responde.

-No sé, tal vez- ciertamente le gustaba como un amigo aunque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con gustar. Realmente era cansado pensar en esas tonterías, se acomodo mejor en su sitio y colocó su cabeza al lado de la del ojiturquesa. Este la miro de reojo.

-Karin…- musitó nuevamente, no quería eso a ella no le podía gustar ese mujeriego.

-Hmm- tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba a nada de dormirse.

-¿Yo te gusto?

-Eres idiota, pero no me desagradas- susurró antes de quedarse dormida, cosa de la que Toshiro aun no se daba cuenta.

-A mi me gustas- declaró, esperó su respuesta pero esta no llegó, se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia la de Karin, quien respiraba armoniosamente, Toshiro sonrió y suspiró, no había escuchado su confesión.

-_No me rendiré_- las palabras de kaoru surcaron su mente.

-Tampoco yo, no te la entregare ten lo por seguro- en un movimiento lento, le dio un beso a Karin en la mejilla –Ella será mía- miro satisfecho que Karin entre sueños había sonreído.

Si definitivamente no se la entregaría.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review por fis.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Estúpido Amor

**Hola, agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, en verdad que me pone feliz leerlos, aunque no hayan sido muchos (se va a una esquinita azul a hacer círculos en el suelo:"tal vez ya no les gusta el hitsukarin o tal vez soy yo")**

**Jajaja ciertamente no recibí tantos review pero me conformo con saber que si les gusta mi historia :D**

**Lo siento si hay occ. Pero me encanta la idea de un shiro-chan celoso.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Dejen review sino me moriré (es broma)**

**Los personajes tienen la nueva apariencia, solo un poco más grandecitos, pues ya están en instituto, como yo, espero que disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo troll del ichiruki, porque chiflados no nos da lo que queremos, es un sádico que le gusta torturarnos sin Rukia en el manga y a mi pobre shiro-kun sin su Hyorirnmaru.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Estúpido Amor**

**.**

**.**

Si pudiera describir con alguna palabra como se había vuelto todo luego del accidente esa seria, sin reparo, infierno. Ok estaba bien que se preocuparan por ella, pero ya era una reverenda exageración que casi la amordazaran para que no hiciera nada, y es que sus malditos fan´s no la habían dejado hacer ni un puto trabajo manual, se sentía frustrada e inútil, lo dicho tenía un cuerpo resistente por lo que el golpe solo le duro solo un día, pero los idiotas ni se daban cuenta de que ya estaba bien, quería hacerlos picadillo pero Kushitsujin-sempai la había detenido en su casería. Le había dicho algo como "_déjalos eso demuestra que les importas_" lo había pronunciado tan serio que estuvo a punto de creerle de no ser porque luego el sempai se había ido a jugar con unas chicas, se dio cuenta que el vago solo quería que alguien más hiciera su trabajo. Y así pasaron 5 días el lunes comenzaba el festival y todo ya estaba listo, ese día era sábado y la morena se levantó tan temprano que estaba segura de que los demás habitantes de la casa seguían en brazos de Morfeo.

Por si fuera poco tenía esa cita con el sempai en la que irían al parque de atracciones, según lo acordado el día de ayer. Se irían temprano por lo que, sin saber cómo hacerlo, tenía que arreglarse; se acercó al lavamanos y remojó su rostro con agua fría, luego se lavó los dientes y después colocando una diadema de tela para despejarse el rostro de su azabache cabello, aplicó en pequeños movimientos circulares una crema re-hidratante en su rostro, para ella aquello era una rutina estúpida y sin sentido jamás había tenido que cuidar su piel cuando era niña, pero su melliza la había casi obligado a hacerlo, era tan tonto poner crema aquí y allá para prevenir arrugas y estrías, pero ya era tarde para dejarlo era como una programación en su cabeza el hacerlo. Una vez hubiera acabado se miro en el espejo por escasamente un segundo y acto seguido se deshizo de la tela en su cabello y amarro este en una improvisada coleta, sería mejor ir a ver qué ropa se pondría, tal vez los viejos pantalones de mezclilla azul de siempre y una de sus camisetas de la FIFA serian buena opción. Tiró del pomo de la puerta y dio un paso hacia a fuera, pero su rostro se estrelló sin previo aviso contra el pecho de cierto peliblanco, la morocha cayó al suelo por consecuencia.

-Mi culo- se quejó e inmediatamente levantó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos turquesa del chico que la confundía –Que te pasa idiota, ¿Qué no viste que iba a salir?- reclamó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Vaya boca tienes, en verdad no eres femenina- exclamó en tono aburrido el albino cruzándose de brazos.

-Que te den, ¿y que si no lo soy?- una venita apareció en su sien, quería descuartizarlo vivo por molestarla tan temprano en la mañana.

-Aunque…-se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un ademan pensativo, sus ojos registraron de arriba abajo a la morena, quien seguía en el suelo, llevaba un short negro algo pequeño para sus largas pierna y una camisa de tirantes blanca que dejaban ver su hermosa figura, estaba sentada en el suelo con las pierna abiertas, la tela del torso se había levantado dejando ver su ombligo y uno de los tirantes se perdía en el antebrazo de la chica.

-¿Qué?-gruñó molesta por la intensa escaneada a la que fue sometida.

-Menuda pijama llevas, es tan… ¿provocativa?-musitó y sonrió al ver el inminente sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra, como le encantaba esa cara. A penas si alcanzó a esquivar la patada que la ojinegra había lanzado hacia él.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó tan fuerte que Toshiro estaba seguro que había despertado a todos en la casa. Enfurruñada se puso de pie y dando fuertes y marcadas zancadas se fue a su cuarto ya no aguantaba verlo.

-¿De verdad?- murmuró él mirando fijo la puerta, estaba casi seguro que de no ser porque se peleaban, ellos no hablarían más de dos frases al día y eso no era una opción para él, por eso la molestaba, porque le encantaba ese timbre molesto en su voz al reclamarle, porque le fascinaba el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo fulminaba; porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica poco femenina.

No, no era un amor a primera vista, llevaba años queriéndola, desde que tenía 6 años si no mal recordaba, en aquel entonces era muy diferente de su yo actual, tenía un gran rencor hacia el mundo que lo despreciaba por el color de su cabello, el no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así, es mas se sentía orgulloso de aquel color porque era el mismo que había tenido su madre, a la cual nunca conoció porque había fallecido. Su padre trabaja sin cansancio en aquellos tiempos para sacarlo adelante, por lo que como buen hijo había aceptado ir a vivir con su abuela mientras su padre conseguía un mejor trabajo en Nagano. Su abuela vivía en Karakura y era vecina de uno de los mejores amigos de su papá, quien tenía 3 hijos, uno mayor que él y las otras dos menores. Ciertamente nunca fue muy amigo del hijo mayor y mucho menos de la menor de los kurosaki, la única con la que realmente tenia amistad era la morena. La cual siempre terminaba peleándose con los niños que lo molestaban en muestra de amistad hacia su persona, no entendía tal tontería, era una niña las niñas no se peleaban, no se herían por personas como él, pero ella era diferente. Ni siquiera lloraba cuando los golpes eran muy duros o cuando las heridas le sangraban, simplemente le sonreía de forma socarrona. Y cuando él la cuestionaba del porque de sus acciones ella respondía "_estaban burlándose de mi mejor amigo, yo prometí protegerte eso hacemos los amigos, además no eres un monstruo eres genial Toshiro"_ y así la morena se fue ganando su pequeño corazón , pero desgraciadamente tuvo que irse y no volvió a verla, luego de la muerte de su abuela, no había otra razón para volver a Karakura, pero él quería verla otra vez, por eso se esforzó para que lo respetaran, para decirle a esa chica que ya no debía protegerlo que ahora era su turno. Lastimeramente en su reencuentro se dio cuenta que ella no lo recordaba, al contrario de hacerlo desistir de sus propósitos eso solo había hecho que deseara mas acercarse a ella, y que esta se enamorada de él y le correspondiera.

Solo había un problema, ella era tan hermosa que pestes andaban tras ella y la más grande era el molesto de Kushitsujin Kaoru, el muy bastardo se las arreglo para conseguir una cita con **su** Karin. Y al parecer iba en serio a por ella, no se lo dejaría fácil, la morena solo podría ser suya era palabra de honor.

* * *

Había dos cosas en la vida que Karin jamás dejaría que Yuzu supiera 1: las heridas o accidentes serios que le ocurrieran, pues su hermana era tan pusilánime que se moriría de la angustia y 2: que tendría una cita. La razón era sencilla, su hermana la obligaría a ser su muñequita para vestirla y peinarla, desgraciadamente había fallado en lo ultimo y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, sabe dios como, pero Yuzu se había enterado de su cita con Kushitsujin-sempai, había entrado a su cuarto hecha un mar de lagrimas reprochándole el no haberle dicho algo tan importante,

-Pensé que confiabas en mi Karin-chan- se sacudió los mocos con un pañuelo desechable-Eres cruel.

-Lo siento, se me paso decirte- excusó sin mucho éxito.

-Eres mala- exclamó entre lagrimones, la morena no sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-y entre el llanto la castaña había sonreído ampliamente.

-Déjame arreglarte- aquello le había dado mala espina.

-Para que ya estoy lista- respondió tragando saliva, su melliza frunció el ceño.

-No vas a ir con esas fachas- declaró mirando reprobatoriamente, los jeans desgatados y la camiseta.

-Pero…-intentó protestar pero la amenaza de más lágrimas la hizo callar- Ok.

-Solo espera te dejare hermosa- un brillo se asomo por los ojos de su hermana, sabía que se había vendido al diablo, aunque este luciera como su tierna melliza. –Primero ¡Quítate esta facha!- y en un movimiento la despojo de las prendas dejándola en ropa interior. –Pero que ropa es esa, nos es linda- le había regañado al ver el conjunto de ropa interior deportiva.

Lo dicho se había vendido al diablo.

- Y-yuzu ¿de verdad debo u-usar esto?- murmuró entrecortadamente mientras con vergüenza intentaba alargar la falda del vestido de invierno que llevaba, era color magenta oscuro, con franjas negras y zigzags grises en la zona de los hombros unas mangas hasta 3 cm por debajo de los codos y el fin de la falda le llegaba a unos 10cm arriba de la rodilla, seguido de una delicada bufanda de colores terrosos y rosados con una boina tejida a juego que cubría su cabello negro, ondulado por una pinza. Llevaba unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas para completar el conjunto. Yuzu se limpio una lágrima al ver su obra terminada.

-Sí, ahora, procura no sudar o se te correrá el maquillaje- le advirtió, mirándola fijo a esos hermosos ojos negros enmarcados por unas muy largas pestañas negras y rizadas.

-Pero, no me siento como yo- confesó en un suspiro.

-No me importa, es tu oportunidad para despertar al amor Karin-chan- habló soñadora.

-Es solo una cita- dijo con pesar dejando caer la cabeza a un lado.

-Hablando de eso ¿a qué hora va a llegar Sempai por ti?- inquirió dejando a un lado sus instrumentos de tortura, dígase maquillaje y pinzas.

-Hmmm, creo que…-murmuró mirando el reloj de la cómoda del cuarto, pero fue irrumpida por el timbre.-Ahora.

El peliblanco se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucho, sabía que era el gusano de Kushitsujin por lo que a duras penas fue a abrirle, sabedor de que las hermanas llevaban horas encerradas en su cuarto en sabe dios que.

-Buenas Hitsugaya- saludó con una sonrisa el peliverde, el albino gruño y se limitó a dejarlo pasar, viéndole de arriba abajo, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas converse, una camiseta de manga larga con el logotipo de hollister en color azul marino y una chaqueta rojo vino. Puso los ojos en blanco, se había arregaldo mucho seguramente la morocha se habrá puesto una de sus úsales camisetas que no justificaban en nada su físico y un par de pantalones que le quedaran bien. –Y ¿Hime-chan?-

-Ahora baja- la respuesta salió seca de sus labios.

-No te pongas celoso Hitsugaya- le palmeo la espalda, en respuesta el ojiturquesa lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Quien dijo que lo estaba.

-Eres tan gracioso- rió.

-Hmp.

-Sempai- exclamó Yuzu a modo de saludo apareciendo desde las escaleras.

-Yuzu-chan- le correspondió la sonrisa que la pelicafe le otorgo.

-Karin-chan baja- ordenó a la susodicha.

-Pero…-resonó desde arriba la voz de la ojinegra.

-Baja. Lo siento le da un poco de pena- se disculpó.

-Descuida.

-¿Pena? ¿Karin? Ja si como no, a ella que le podría dar…-el peliblanco se quedo a mitad de su frase cuando la hermosa pelinegra apareció en la habitación. Se quedo en shock al verla tan arreglada y… femenina. ¡Joder! No es posible que vaya a ir así a una cita con el mujeriego. Por su parte el peliverde estaba sorprendido y solo pudo sonreír.

-Que hermosa Hime-chan- comentó y sus mejillas estallaron en rojo furioso, Toshiro lo asesino con la mirada.

-No… es verdad.

-Claro que si ¿nos vamos?

-S-si- se acerco a él.

-La regresare temprano- le aseguró a Yuzu –Nos vemos, Yuzu-chan Hitsugaya- lo ultimo lo dijo burlón.

-Me voy yendo Yuzu- se despidió la morena siguiendo al peliverde.

-Tengan cuidado, diviértanse-deseó la castaña antes de que se fueran por la puerta- Ojalá que todo salga bien y comiencen a salir- el peliblanco se tensó- Con suerte y se besan.

-Sobre mi cadáver-siseó por la bajo el ojiturquesa.

-¿Dijiste algo Hitsugaya-kun?

-Que voy a salir un rato Kurosaki –san.- expresó tomando una gabardina de corte militar color gris con botones dobles, se la coloco encima del suéter negro que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga, jeans negros y botines del mismo color.

-Oh, llévate también una bufanda, pronosticaron nieve para este día- sugirió entregándole la tela tejida de color azul turquesa, como sus ojos, el asintió.

-Me voy yendo- exclamó desde el umbral antes de irse. La castaña miro la puerta un par de segundo después de haber sido cerrada, sonrió.

-Deberías ser un poco más sincero Hitsugaya-kun-murmuró girando sobre su propio eje –Tal vez solo deberías decírselo directamente a Karin-chan antes de que algo ocurra- camino hasta la cocina-¡Bien! Llamare a oni-chan a ver si quiere venir a comer conmigo, después de todo estoy algo sola, quizás debería conseguirme un novio.- agregó tomando el teléfono del estante.

* * *

-¿En serio deseas subir a esto?-Kaoru-sempai apuntó la gran estructura de metal que conformaba la montaña rusa. Llevaban una hora en el parque y en todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de evitar aquel infernal juego.

-Sí, vamos- la morena lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse en el carrito. A ella le fascinaba ese juego.

-Y si nos bajamos- calculó cuanto tiempo tardarían en subir los pasajeros restantes.

-No, hemos ido a dónde has querido ahora me toca a mí- aseguró mientras lo amarraba con el cinturón.

-Siento que me voy a arrepentir-susurró lloroso el ojiazul el juego se puso en marcha.

-Aquí vamos- avisó ella cuando los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. No podía evitar reírse al ver al mujeriego del sempai temblar como una nena, el carrito comenzó a subir la pendiente de una de las bajada más altas.

-Dios- musito por lo bajo el peliverde, no es que fuera un cobarde, es solo que no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de juegos.

-Kaoru-sempai- la morena colocó su mano en la de él que parecía más una garra sujetada con fuerza al cinturón, Kushitsujin-sempai la miro sorprendido. –Eres un miedoso- sonrió burlona.

-¿Quién te…?- fue interrumpido por que el vagón se detuvo en la punta de la pendiente.

-Sujétate de mí si sientes que te orinas- se burlo, no podía evitarlo, sabia dios cuando vería al sempai tan miedoso de nuevo. El carrito cobro vida de nuevo y bajo tan rápido que el cabello de todos se parecía al de los muñecos trolls.

-¡Voy a morir/Genial!- gritaron a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro quien había gritado que.

-Ah, eso fue divertido- aseguró la pelinegra estirándose, a pesar de su linda apariencia seguía comportándose como siempre, claro ahora solo debía cuidar no abrir las piernas como acostumbraba.

-M-me alegra- tartamudeó el peliverde sosteniéndose de la barandilla.

-Vele el lado positivo sempai, al menos no te orinaste- sonrió e hizo una seña con el pulgar, el ojiazul bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

-Eso no puede ser así- murmuró con pesar.

-Está bien, todo mundo le teme a algo, tu no podías ser la excepción- sonrió ampliamente, el peliverde la observo, en verdad que era hermosa. Definitivamente no perdería, daría todo hasta el final, era la primera chica por la que realmente quería pelear con alguien más. Y el albino no era un adversario fácil. -¿Sempai?-cuestiono ante la profunda mirada que el mayor le dedicaba.

-Tienes razón. Ahora ven hay otro juego al que quiero subir- la tomó de la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y halo de ella suavemente.

Mientras caminaban Karin fijo su vista en la amplia espalda del sempai, no se parecía a la de Toshiro, tampoco su tacto, ni su olor, el olor de sempai era una mezcla de colonia y chocolate, seguido de un sutil olor de mujer que se revolvía con el de hombre. Su calor también era diferente, Toshiro era más….detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en el estúpido pervertido. Negó con la cabeza para ver si así su mente se despejaba de esas tonterías que solo la confundía, no odiaba al peliblanco debía admitir que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, podía decirse que a ella… ¡No! No podía sentir algo así por él o ¿sí?

-Kya~ que monos, ese chico es muy lindo y la chica es muy bonita- escuchó a la lejanía la vocecilla de alguien.

-Parece que están en una cita, mira la manera en que toma su mano es tan tierna, que envidia- dijo otra persona.

-Hacen buena pareja, yo quisiera ser así con mi novio- no podía evitar sentirse roja hasta las orejas.

-S-sempai, podrías soltarme están diciendo cosas raras- pidió avergonzada.

-¿Uh?- se detuvo y giro la cabeza, el brazo de ella temblaba y su mirada estaba desviada, la imagen era condenadamente bella. Entonces se dio cuenta del porque, todo el mundo los veía, como si fueran una pareja de actores o algo.-¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamó soltándola- Solo quería que subiéramos allá- apunto algo detrás de él, Karin siguió con su mirada el punto.

-¿La noria?-cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

-Eh, si me gusta más que la montaña rusa- sonrió nervioso.

-Mas te vale no intentar nada raro- entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora, al darse cuenta que en su mayoría los que subían a ese juego era parejas.

-Vale, nada raro- rió con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su nuca. Ella asintió y camino delante de él para formarse.

Cerca de ahí el peliblanco buscaba con la mirada la silueta de la linda morena, mierda los había perdido de vista una cuadra antes de llegar al parque, llevaba más de una hora buscándolos, y es que tenía que parar todo eso de una buena vez. ¿Besarla? Si como no, primero muerto que dejar que Kushitsujin Kaoru besara a su Karin. Bueno, era cierto que no tenía derecho a estar tan… celoso, pero ¡Joder! que era la chica a la que quería tanto. Además sabia que ella sentía algo por él, no por nada se sonrojaba y se ponía tan nerviosa con su presencia.. Estaba dispuesto a irse a buscar en el área de comida cuando logro divisar la cabellera verde del bastardo, se acercó rápidamente solo para ver como este y la morena subían a la noria. Maldición ya no los podía detener,

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- susurró al tiempo que se acercaba al juego mecánico.

Karin se sentía nerviosa, llevaba solo 7 minutos metida ahí con Kaoru-sempai y ya quería salir de lo sofocado del aire.

-Karin- llamó el mirando por la ventana. La noria se detuvo en lo más alto.

-Hmm.-atinó a contestar.

-Sabes, al principio la cita para mi había sido una broma, luego fue para distraerte y divertirte -comenzó a decir sin aparta su mirada del cristal.

-Lo sé, y si me he divertido- garantizo con una sonrisa, él suspiró.

-Pero…- ella lo miro fijo- Ahora me lo voy a tomar en serio- él se giró y esa seriedad dicha se reflejaba en sus ojos – Quiero que me elijas- realmente Karin no había comprendido esa frase –Quiero que salgas conmigo- se acercó a ella lentamente, el corazón de Karin empezó a ir deprisa -¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le tomó de las manos

-Yo…Lo siento- suspiró cerrando los ojos y serenando su mente, si estaba nerviosa pero no porque le gustara en ese sentido.

-Ya veo- musitó triste.

-No me mal entiendas, eres un buen chico, mujeriego, pero amable cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte como novio pero…

-Tú no me ves de esa forma- completo la frase ella le acaricio el rostro, tratando así de aminorar su tristeza.

-Lo siento, te quiero, pero es un cariño como el que siento por mi hermano- el rió.

-Bueno, acabó de ser rechazado eso no es gran consuelo.- la noria comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

-Sé que encontraras a alguien.

-¿Será?- volvió a reír- Karin ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

-Hmm

-Te puedo dar un beso.

-No creo que…

-En la mejilla- aclaró antes de que terminara su negación, se lo pensó un momento.

-Ok.- el sonrió y tomando el rostro de Karin con ambas manos se acerco a ella y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. Bien había perdido ahora solo restaba que ella aceptara que le gustaba el peliblanco.

-Deberías decirle a Hitsugaya lo que sientes-dijo regresando a su posición.

-¿Qué? Yo no siento nada por él- aseguró sonrojándose hasta el nacimiento del cuello.

-En verdad que no sabes mentir. Deberías aceptarlo, sino como ya viste aquella vez alguien podría quitártelo-

-Por mí que se lo quede alguna de sus fan´s- el sempai rio por la mueca de la morena.

-Bueno ese es mi consejo- la noria se detuvo y ambos se acercaron a la salida, primero salió el peliverde y le tendió una mano a ella para ayudarla, caminaron por la plataforma hasta las escalerilla y en el ultimo escalón ella tropezó, él la sostuvo.

-G-gracias.- se sonrojo

-Yo…- antes de poder decir algo mas alguien le arrebato a Karin de los brazos, ambas mirada cayeron en un peliblanco hecho una furia.

-No la toques, no vuelvas a hacerlo- gruñó cabreado, lo había visto, había visto ese beso que el ojiazul le había dado. Su sangre hervía no podía permitir ya ni una sola cosa más.

-Hmm y que si quiero tocarla, no es como si debiera importarte- dijo Kushitsujin.

-Me importa- expreso con voz estoica.

-¿Por qué?- la morena lo miró aturdida, que hacia el ahí. A caso los había seguido.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Nos vamos a casa- ordenó al tiempo que apretaba la muñeca de la morena y la jalaba.

-Toshiro, suéltame, detente me lastimas- pidió ella algo molesta.

-¡Cállate y camina!- exclamó. Sin detenerse, ella lo miro con impotencia no entendía su actitud, Kaoru decidió actuar.

-Hitsugaya, suéltala dijo que le dolía- le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndolo parar.

-No me toques.- susurro.

-Dejare de hacerlo hasta que la dejes ir- el albino frunció el ceño.

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes, si quiero retenerla a mi lado lo hare aunque sea a la fuerza.

-Eso es de cobardes. ¡Suéltala!-exigió tomándolo de cuello de la gabardina, el albino se enojo y lo empujó lejos de él. Personas que pasaban a su alrededor los veían.

-Te dije que me soltaras. No soporto verte cerca de ella- gruñó.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que la amo, no quiero que la veas ni que la toques, no te le acerques o te mato- aseguró sin darse cuenta que la chica en cuestión estaba prisionera de su mano, Karin abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿has oído lo que dijiste?

-¿Quieres que te golpeé?-cuestiono soltando a Karin y amenazando al peliverde.

-Inténtalo si puede, por algo soy el capitán de equipo de kendo- aceptó ambos se acercaron de forma peligrosa, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearse la morena se paró en medio de los dos.

-Deténgase par de idiotas- colocó cada una de sus manos en el pecho de ellos- Kaoru-sempai lo siento hasta aquí llega la cita, me divertí en serio.

-Karin…

-Y tu…-volteo enojada hacia el peliblanco- Ven conmigo estúpido imbécil- lo jalo de la bufanda- ¡Nos vemos después Kaoru-sempai!- se despidió alejándose entre la multitud, el ojiazul los miro desaparecer, sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

-Espero que estés bien, hasta luego Hime-chan- susurró yéndose en la dirección contraria.

La morena jalaba con fuerza al peliblanco, llevándolo hasta el área donde había más arboles.

-Ka-rin me ahor-cas-dijo entrecortadamente el albino, ella se detuvo.

-Muérete, por mi muérete imbécil, estúpido, tu pervertido hijo de p**- jalo agresivamente de la bufanda el ojiturquesa pensó que lo mataría sino fuera porque ella se detuvo. -¿Por qué?- tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué?- inquirió recuperando el aire.

-Por que dijiste una mentira tan grande, tu idiota que habla sin pensar. Porque dijiste que me amabas, no lo comprendo, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí, simplemente no lo entiendo- soltó y tiró un par de golpes que el peliblanco pudo esquivar. Enojada le lanzo un golpe cerca del rostro –Ni siquiera entiendo porque estaba feliz de escucharlo-confeso.

-No mentí-tomó la mano de la pelinegra y con la otra su rostro, ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Pero no es posible, no nos conocemos hace mucho y siempre estamos peleando.

-Quien dijo que no nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, hasta donde yo sé mi primera amiga fuiste tú, la que lo olvido fue la idiota que está delante mío.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te recuerdo.

-Sí que lo haces, pero no todo ¿cierto? Éramos amigos hace 10 años cuando vivía al lado de tu casa- la morena pareció recordar vagamente aquello- tu me protegías mucho y terminabas golpeada por mi culpa.

-Ya…recuerdo, dejaste de venir cuando la abuela Haru murió ¿verdad?- él asintió.

-Volveré a decirlo ya que no tiene caso que lo niegue; te amo Karin- su voz se oyó pausa y grave, como si quisiera convencerla, se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Yo…

-Espera, te amo, amo tu sarcasmo, amo tu instinto sobre protector, amo tu obsesión con el futbol aunque ya no puedas jugarlo, amo como extrañas ser una niña; amo la cara que pones en la mañana cuando te molesto, amo cuando frunces el ceño, amo cuando te enojas y amo todo, todo de ti.- soltó su mano para así atrapar por completo su rostro.

-Yo…-suspiró estaba cansada se daría por vencida, ya no podía negarlo, había perdido sus fuerzas su ímpetu, solo se daría por vencida y dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar –También te amo.- Toshiro sonrió de medio lado y besó primero su frente, ella cerró los ojos lo que le permitió besar sus parpados después con el pulgar acaricio su labio, estaba disfrutando de la vista. Ahí bajo la sombra de un árbol con el cielo nublado y amenazando con soltar su carga, él la beso.

El tacto era cálido, con un sabor agradable y un calor muy reconfortante, la morena rodeo con sus manos el cuello de él y profundizo el beso. Sentía un hormigueo en la boca del estomago y un ardor en la zona de su boca.

-Por cierto- susurró el albino contra su oreja una vez se separaron –Ese vestido te sienta bien- la abrazó con gentiliza u acaricio su espalda. –Volvamos a casa, dijeron que nevaría.

-Está bien, pero hagámoslo por el camino largo, déjame disfrutar un poco mas- el dio un fugaz beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Ok.- se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el sendero.

-Oh mi dios, estarán grabando algún drama, esos dos son preciosos- comentó una chica.

-Que chico tan guapo y la chica se ve muy mona toda sonrojada, no creo que sean actores- Karin apretó su mano.

-Que envidia, donde abra conseguido un novio así-¿Novio? Bueno podría decirse que era eso ahora.

-Toshiro…

-No le tomes importancia- murmuró agarrándola de la cintura.

-Si tú dices…Oh mira está nevando- apunto a los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Lo aceptaba lo que sentía por Toshiro era un estúpido amor.

-Karin, te amo- le gustaba decirlo

-Lo sé, yo igual.

* * *

Epilogo

31 de diciembre del año 20XX, 11:50pm, Templo Kozakura.

Llevaban un mes de novios, ciertamente a casi nadie les sorprendió el rumbo que tomo su relación, ni siquiera a los fan´s de ambos y al contrario de que esos club´s dejaran de existir se había fusionado en uno que "protegería" su relación. Esto solo le causaba más problemas a la morocha y al albino parecía no molestarle del todo. Kushitsujin-sempai seguía siendo el mismo y eso era un alivio para la pelinegra. Ahora se encontraban en el templo para dar gracias.

-Ah, realmente hay mucha gente- dijo la morena mientras evitaba tropezarse con alguien, el peliblanco la pegó mas a él.

-Se llena demasiado- murmuró, apretando el agarre.

-¡Tu estúpido enano! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!- se oyó la voz del mayor de los kurosaki, su cabellera naranja apenas era visible entre el tumulto.

-Cállate Ichigo y ayúdame que me lleva la marea de gente-regañó la novia de este una pequeña chica de cabellera negra, el ojiavellana obedeció y se apresuro a tomarla de la cintura.

-Pero Rukia…

-Que te calles- lo golpeo en la cabeza- No seas así tu me tienes a mi deja que ella lo tenga a él.

-Kurosaki-kun no seas celoso, Kuchiki-san tiene razón- opinó una voluptuosa pelinaranja de ojos grises que iba del brazo de un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda que igual asintió.

-Ves incluso Orihime y Ulquiorra opinan lo mismo- dijo ella –También ustedes ¿no? Ishida, Nemu- los mencionados asintieron.

-Pero…

-Ichi-nii, agradece que no tengo algo con que golpearte- declaró la pelinegra llegando a ellos junto con su novio,

-Karin.

-Por cierto y… ¿kurosaki-san?-pregunto el ojiturquesa, todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza en diferentes direcciones.

-Venia hace un momento a nuestro lado, ahorita que terminamos de orar- dijo Orihime.

-¿Que no se quedo en casa con papá, Urahara y Yoruishi?- cuestiono el pelinaranja.

-No, kurosaki recuerda que tu hermana decidió venir al final, pero estabas tan embobado peleando con Kuchiki que ni cuenta te diste- explicó con tono molesto Ishida.

-¿Qué no es la que está allá?-inquirió Nemu la novia del peliazulado. Acto seguido todos siguieron la dirección en la que apuntaba donde podía apreciarse a una linda casta dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a…

-¿¡Kaoru-sempai!-exclamo sorprendida la morena. La menor de los kurosaki y el sempai levantaron la vista y se avergonzaron de haber sido vistos por tanta gente.

-Eh, buenas noches Hime-chan, todos- les dedico una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto escéptico el peliblanco.

-Oh, bueno verán Yuzu-chan y yo…

-Somos novios desde hace una semana-dijo la castaña abrazándose de su brazo.

-Hmm, felicidades- desearon todos, Karin sonrió

-¡NO! También Yuzu-lloriqueó el peliaranja.

-Cállate, no llames la atención idiota-Rukia lo golpeo en la cabeza y todos rieron.

6

5

-Vamos, ya casi es hora de los fuegos artificiales- avisó la pelinaranja,

-Eso…me sorprendió-murmuro Karin pensativa mientras caminaba a una zona más despejada. Cuando llegaron el ojiturquesa le dio un beso en la sien.

-¿Te molesta?-cuestiono indicando a la pareja a unos 2 metros de ellos abrazándose.

4

3

-No, en realidad me alegra.

-¿Sabes? A mi también

-¿Porque?

-Porque ya no andará tras de ti-sonrió inclinándose para besarla.

2

-Celoso- elevó el rostro para que fuera más rápido

1

-Lo soy porque eres hermosa y te amo

-Yo también te amo- y se besaron

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-

Y los fuegos artificiales se escucharon y vieron, cada uno con su respectiva pareja se daban abrazos y besos.

-Aunque, creo que hay alguien que aun no acepa que crecimos- susurró divertida apoyando su frente contra la de él. Toshiro sonrió.

-Tendrá que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Todo mundo debe crecer, eso es lo normal- y volvieron a besarse, antes de ir a abrazar a sus amigos y familia.

Y esos niños que aunque tarde aceptan el cambio descubren que con esfuerzo la felicidad puede ser alcanzada. Una felicidad llamada amor.

.

.

FIN.

**Chan, chan,chan y llego el final jajajaja**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**No pude evitar poner Ichiruki y ulquihime al final ;D**

**En verdad espero me dejen reviews **

**Dudas, sugerencias lo que quieran es aceptado, menos insultos ok?**

**Por cierto si alguien quiere que escriba sobre alguna pareja no dude en decirme, soy medio rara y me gustan algunas parejas muy, pero muy crack así que si hay alguna sobre la que quieran leer y no haya fic me dicen y yo lo hago, no me da miedo lo nuevo. Solo que no sean parejas Yaoi o Yuri porque chicas/os a eso si no le entro.**

**Bueno en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Akari se despide**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
